


Ice And Fire 2

by RainG8



Series: Voltron Stories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Coran are cops, And same tags as part 1 (Ice And Fire), Can't be read alone, Established Relationship, He'll get better, Keith's healing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Open Ending, Sequel to Ice And Fire, Zarkon is a villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainG8/pseuds/RainG8
Summary: Heat or Keith is injured and isn't able to help Winter Wave or Lance defeat the new incoming threat. The police station pushes an investigative team at them. Shiro, Hunk and Pidge also become part of the team.Can't be read alone. Part one is Ice And Fire, it's the first part in this series.





	1. Keith Suits Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has been missing for seven hours and Keith is not happy about that.

A\N: If you're new to this story I want to warn you again that this story can't be read alone.

Lance has been gone for seven hours now and I’m worried. He hasn’t been replying to texts or calls, in fact no one is answering me and I want to walk out myself and find them all, but I wouldn’t make it to the door to get outside. This is why I want to be out there with Lance helping him. I don’t want his to get hurt because he has no back up. I've so far been keeping my cool and not doing anything stupid, but it's getting harder every minute.

“Keith open up.” Shiro yells through the door. I know this is important or he wouldn’t have asked me to get up while I’m still injured. 

I stand from the couch and walk the short distance towards the door.

I unlock it and Shiro is standing out front with Pidge and Hunk, “Please tell me you know where Lance is.” 

“Yes, he’s fine, we're going to meet him.” Hunk smiles, “First you might want to put on your costume.”

“What?” I yell, “First, how am I going to walk there? I couldn’t pick up a movie last night.” I say mentally kicking myself for sharing to much, “Second, why do I need to put on my suit.”

“We’re meeting Lance at the police station and they also want to talk to Heat, his partener.” Pidge explains, stepping into the apartment with the others. 

“How….never mind. Why are we going to the station?” I ask not knowing how Pidge and Hunk know I’m Heat. Shiro probably.

“They want to talk about setting you up with an investigative team to help sniff out the people behind all of the threats and prison breaks.” Shiro explains, pushing me into my room, “Go put it on.”

“Fine.” I agree.

Putting on the suit after all this time is weird. It still fits like it used to but the new stitching from being stabbed is rubbing against my cut uncomfortably and the mask and hood are slightly blocking my view. I have to sit for a minute before walking back into the living room. Pidge and Hunk stare weirdly at me and Shiro looks amused at their expressions.

“How are you planning to get me out to the car?” I ask, hoping that they actually thought of this.

“We parked outside your windows.” Hunk replies.

“How do you think your getting me out my window?” 

“You’ll see.” Pidge smiles mischievously.

I groan, as the tell me their plan.  
________

Fifteen minutes later they help me out the window and into the car. It wasn’t fun but at least it wasn't too painful. The ride over there wasn’t very fun I was laying in the back with my head on Shiro’s thighs and a large blanket draped over me.

Once we got there Hunk parked behind the police station and we got out of the car. Shiro again carried me in the back door and Lance or Winter Wave is waiting for us there. Shiro set me down next to Lance and I punch his shoulder before hugging him.

“Never do that again. I was worried about you.” I whisper so only Lance can hear.

“I sorry, don’t worry it was a simple mission that ended up taking longer because people wouldn’t listen.” He explains, pulling back smiling, “I’ll show you guys to the meeting room.”

“Can you walk?” Shiro asks.

“How far is it?” I ask turning to Lance.

"Not far, you should be able to walk, if you can't just ask for help.” He says.

We all follow Lance’s lead through the halls and like he said it wasn’t that far. 

He opens the door and there are three people standing by a counter looking at a large interactive T.V. Their heads turn when the door opens and the tallest man with silvery hair, and name tag that reads: Kolivan, says, “Ah, Heat nice to meet you.”

I shake his outstretched hand and greet, “Nice to meet you too.”

“Winter Wave and Heat this the head of your new investigating team Allura and Caoran.” Kolivan introduces.

“Hello.” Lance shakes their hands and slimes.

“Hi.” I follow Lance’s lead and shake their hands.

I start to get tired and look around the room. I don’t find a single thing that resembles a chair or something I can sit on. I look at Shiro and see he’s talking to Kolivan with Pidge and Hunk. I then look to Lance and see he’s talking to Allura and Coran.

I’m at least able to stand longer, my cut isn’t as big and the healing is starting to pull my skin back together. I still am giving a lot of energy to the cut but it’s taking as much.

I step forward and put my hand on Lance’s arm to get his attention and it worked. He turns and whispers, “What wrong?”

“I need to rest.” I say shortly. Lance nods and looks around. 

After assessing the room he turns back to Allura, Coran is now taking with the others, “Can we get a chair?” 

“Of courses.” Allura respond and leaves the room in search of a chair. I hate drawing the attention of people I don't know and having them do or get things for me. It makes me very uncomfortable. 

“You okay?” He asks, my hand still on his arm gripping it tightly.

“Yeah, I just don't want it to get worse.” I explain, loosening my grip.

Allura then comes back and places the chair next to us and I sit, Lance keeping one hand on my arm.

“Is there something wrong?” She questions.

Lance looks at me his look asking if it's okay to share. I nod and he says, “We don't want people to know but Heat is injured and unable to fight at the moment.”

“How did that happen?” 

“He was stabbed.” Lance explains shortly.

“That's good to know. How long do you think you'll be out?” She asks, pushing my nerves slightly with all the questions.

“Half a week.” I estimate. 

“That's quick,” she responds, mouth agap slightly.

"As people with superhuman abilities we heal fast, but that means all our energy goes to the healing process, leaving us to feel weak most the time.” Lance informs. She looks quite intrigued.

“So for the entire time it takes to heal you feel weak?” She questions.

“It gets slightly better the closer it is to being healed. With smaller injuries they heal like a normal person's would, only with larger injuries we heal faster.” Lance answers.

“Does that go for being sick?” 

“Not for me.” Lance answers.

“Me either.” I say remembering the times when me and Lance helped one another while the other was sick. 

“Wow, that is all very fascinating.” She spake in awe.

She asks a few more question about more of the science behind it and we couldn't answer most of them. Then Kolivan pulls us all together.

“We'll meet everyday, for a short time to talk and they to figure out who this new threat could be. Then once we find them we can come up with the best plan of action.” He says.

“What time?” Lance asks.

Lance and Kolivan talk about times, while I zone out not really caring what time. I look around the room again and realize this room is used for meetings of investigative parties to work out what information they have gathered. That explains the lack of chairs. They probably want it to be clutter free so they can move around to different tack boards or white boards.

“-eat….Heat.” Lance says, grabbing my attention, “Time to go.” 

I stand feeling almost refreshed from sitting and we all walk to the car. Lance and I sit under the blanket together, leaning against one another.

“So Keith and Lance can I please ask you question about powers?” Pidge pleads.

“Sure, but can we do it a different time when I'm not under a extremely warm blanket?” My voice must sound muffled to them because they all laugh.

“Yeah, but don't you like being warm?” Then I realize they laughed because I said I was warm. Haha very funny.

“Not really I'm always warm as it is.” I say.

“Okay not what I was expecting.” She says.

“That reminds me Lance you said you like the temps warmer right?” Hunk asks.

“Yeah.” Lance says into the blanket his tone questioning.

“So what you're saying is when you two cuddle it's never too hot or too cold?” Hunk questions.

We all burst out in laughter. 

“Hunk don't embarrass them.” Pidge says in a way that really says, ‘Make them as embarrassed as you can.’

“To answers your question, yes Hunk you assume correctly.” Lance say, throwing us into laughter again.

“Okay, let's talk about the investigative team they are throwing at you two.” Shiro says.

“Yeah, I thought that was weird. I think it would be a good idea to have all of us be there when we go to these meeting if you're all okay with that?” Lance asks while stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

“I'm game.” Pidge says. She's currently in college working toward her degree, but will never pass up an opportunity to do something for knowledge especially.

“I am too.” Hunk agrees. Hunk works at a restaurant down town as the main chef and he loves it which wasn't a surprise to anyone. (Lance and him don't work together but they tried.)

“If I don't have to work I'll be there.” Shiro confirms.

“Good then we don't have to worry to much about not knowing anyone that's behind the controls.” Lance sighs a little.

Once Hunk pulls up to our windows we say our good-byes and Lance helps me into the apartment. 

“This won't be to bad, at least some one will be looking for this person and we can mostly focus on being superheroes.” Lance says optimistically, well pulling his mask off.

“You mean while you are being a superhero?” I ask, also pulling my mask and hood off.

“You will heal then we can get back to being partners in anti-crime.” Lance says, striking a very ridiculous pose. 

I laugh and pull him into a hug, resting my head on his shoulder, “I just feel bad that you're doing all the heavy lifting and I'm doing nothing.”

“Keith, you are hurt not me, if it were me that got hurt you would be doing the same thing and you know that’s that's true.”  
Lance say, playing with the ends of my hair.

“I know but I still feel bad.” I mutter into his suit. 

“You don't have to.” Lance tries to convince me. It's not working.

We stand there for a minute, just happy to be in one another's company. I feel ten times better than I did this morning after he left.

“We should get cleaned up and watch that movie.” Lance suggests.

“We should.” I agree. 

Lance pulls back and takes my hand walking me to my room, “Are you good?”

“I’ll be fine.” I assure. 

He smiles and plants a kiss on my cheek. I smile back and whisper, “You missed.”

He laughs at me and kisses my lips like he did this morning. However this time it’s different. Slow and slightly unsure. I feel a hello to something new, instead of the goodbye this morning and it’s feel like this best thing in the world. My hands find the hair at the back of his neck and his are wrapped tightly around my back.

He smiles again and pulls back. I let my head fall to his chest and listen to his heart race. Lance lets his head rest on mine and we again enjoy just being close.

“That was slightly unexpected coming from you.” Lance mumbles.

“It was unexpected coming from you this morning.” I reply.

“I know, sorry.” He says, hugging me tighter like he afraid I’m going to let go and push him away.

“It’s fine. I was just surprised….” He smiles slightly into my hair, “but it was a good surprise.”

“That’s good to know.” He states.  
________

“What movie?” I ask, sitting next to the movie bin, after showering and changing into something much more comfortable.

“Any Disney movie.” He responds coming out of the kitchen bringing popcorn.

“Brave? Tangled? Frozen?” I list off all the names of the Disney movies we have thanks to Lance.

“Can we do a marathon I can’t choose.” Lance almost wines.

I roll my eyes and pull out all the Disney movies, laying them on the table.

“Which one do you want to watch first?” I ask.

“Why do I have to choose?” He groans and I laugh.  
________

In the end we end up watching The Little Mermaid, Brave, and Frozen. Disney isn’t my first choice of movies but I love the way Lance's face lights up when a song comes on he can sing. He tells me that they remind him of watching T.V. with his family. I know he misses them, but that comes with living in a different state.

“You up for another, or should we go to bed?” Lance questions, as he plays with my hair.

“Bed. You need to work tomorrow.” I say, listening to his heart again.

“Okay.” He yawns, “You should get this cut.”

“Why?” I look up at him, “I like it when you play with it.”

He blushes deeply and smiles down at me, “I like playing with it too, but doesn't it get in the way?”

“Not really.” I lay my head back on his chest and close my eyes.

“What about when you're running around as Heat?” Lance resumes playing with the ends.

“It not as bad as you might think it is.” I add, “You wouldn't know, you've never had long hair. Right?”

“You've got me on that.” He confirms, “But if feel it would be very annoying.” 

“Okay, I'll make you a deal.” I say lifting my head to look at him again, “If you stop complaining about my hair I'll let you braid it.”

His eyes go a little wide and I chuckle. He's offered a few times before but I always turned down his offers. 

“Deal!” Lance says, excitement writing all over his face, “Can I now please?”

“No only because it's damp and I don't want it to be wavy tomorrow.” I say.

“Fine, but I'm going to tomorrow.” Lance states.

“Okay. Let's go to bed.” I say as he's mid yawn.

“Yeah.” 

We untangle our limbs and stand. Lance grabs my hand and pulls me so we stand in front of his door.

He looks shyly at me, silently asking if I want to come with him. I hesitate, biting my lip, but I nod. 

He smiles and pulls me along the rest of the way. 

“Which side do you want?” He asks.

“I don't care.” 

He grabs the blanket and slides in, then pats the outside. I crawl next to him and lay my head on his chest again, since I don't have a pillow. He throws the covers over my back and I smile contently. 

“Goodnight.” Lance yawns.

“Night.” I say just before drifting off.


	2. Nightmares and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a nightmare and the team gose to the meeting. Kolivan, Allura, and Coran they want Heat and Winter Wave to do.

Flames surrounded me, tightly. I look around the room to try to regain my barring and realize that it's the house that the robber held Keith, knife against his neck. 

As if one cue the man and Keith (as Heat) appear just outside the circle of fire I'm standing in. Knife, yet again, pressed against his neck.

Keith's eye were fearful as they reflected the fire. The man let go of Keith. Only for a moment to raise the fire's temperature. I feel weakened by the flames.

He advanced towards Keith knife raised and ready to strike, murder in his eyes. 

I yell. Silence.

I move. Stationary.

Nothing.

I can't move or speak, I can't raise my arm or tell Keith to watch out.

The fires is like lead weighing my arms down and gluing my feet to the once polished wood. 

More word were on their way, but unable to become real. When everything stopped for a split second. It was like a small bliss was falling over the house. 

But it only lasted a second.

The man's arm came down full force and plunged into Keith's side. He screamed in pain. Falling to the floor desperately yelling, “Lance.” over and over.  
________

I sit up suddenly, almost enough to fling myself off the bed.

Once I calm down enough, I realize I'm sitting at the end of the bed legs thrown off the end and my side is pressed against the wall. 

“Lance?” Came an extremely quiet voice from behind me. 

Startled I whip my head around to see Keith sitting on the bed an extremely concerned/slightly confused face.

The the dream can crashing back. Fire. Keith. The man. The knife. Keith yelling for me, when I could only watch.

Something wet drops to my hand. I look down to see more, my eyes blur and I know I'm crying.

The bed dips behind me and Keith squeezes his leg in between the wall and my side. At first I'm slightly confused but when he wraps his arms around me, I put together he's trying to comfort me. Which is working wonders. To know he's alive and not bleeding out. 

After what feels like hours, but was only minutes, Keith asks, “Do you want to talk?"

“Not now.” I mutter, voice sounding hoarse.

“Do you want to sleep?” Keith whispers, leaning forward resting his chin on my shoulder.

I nod. He moves to lay back in his spot and I instantly miss the warmth on my back.

When I don't make a move to follow, Keith asks, “Lance?”

I try to put the dream behind me but it's harder that one might think. Images that aren't even real are appearing and then disappearing only to come back worse that the last.

I slide back pulling the covers back over us and pull Keith to me squashing my face in his chest. His hands find my hair and stroke it softly and that also help, along with hearing his heart's steady thump against my ear.

When I wake up again I’m cold. I groan and roll over, Keith’s side still smells like him. It comforting. I blink the sleep out of my eyes, looking around the room in search of the man that was laying with me a while ago.

Keith isn’t here. 

I know that the dream isn’t real but that doesn’t mean that my brain can get rid of the horrible thought that Keith didn’t make it. I sit up and swiftly make my way to find Keith.

“Keith?” I ask into the seemingly empty apartment, my voice horribly raw.

“Kitchen.” He answers. Relief spreads through me and I make my way to him.

As I make my way around the couch the smell of eggs and a few other things hang in the air. I turn the corner to see Keith standing over the stove. 

“Morning.” I greet him, wrapping my arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

“Morning, are you feeling any better?” He leans back so his head is resting on my shoulder, his raven hair tickling my neck.

“Yeah, thanks, you being there helped a lot.” I say honestly, I lean so my cheek is resting against his blushed one.

“I’m glad. Do you want to talk about it?” He questions, leaning back into me.

“I’m not in the mood to now.” I say stalling, he raises a questioning brow, “I’m in a good mood, I don’t want to ruin it.”

“Okay.” Keith says hesitantly. He pulls forward getting back to the food.

“I’ll be right back.” I inform, walking towards my room. ________

After work Keith and I make our way over to the police station for our meeting with the investigative team. 

Allura and Coran are really nice but I’m still confused as to why an investigative team was push at us. Kolivan had said that they we need to stay safe so that we can protect the city. Plus we're the only ones that have any idea as to where to start looking.

All we know so far is that the man that broke out of jail again had help, seeing that there was multiple sets of foot prints leading out the door.

Keith and I meet up with Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro outside the back door to the police station. 

“How’s it going love birds?” Pidges questions grinning as if she has something planned.

“We’re fine.” Keith answers, probable not wanting to give into Pidge’s teasing. 

“Keith how’s your side doing?” Shiro asks, being the doctor he is.

“Better. Probably only half my energy is going to it.” Keith replies.

“I want to look at it one more time.” Shiro says.

“Can you after the meeting? This suit is not something easy to just slip on and off.” Keith complies. 

“Sure.” 

“Should we be going in?” Hunk asks.

“Yeah.” I agree, “Remember not to call us by our real names.”

“Got it.” He says, and I lead the way through the door and down the hall.

Once we enter the room we set to work, it wasn’t much to go by the they squeezed every ounce of information that they could from what we know so far. Pidge, Coran, and Hunk stuck to a corner with so weird electronic stuff I don’t know much about. Shiro, Allura, Keith, and I talked more about what all our powers, so they have that knowledge to use for the upcoming battles and it’s boring. 

Allura and Coran had brought in a table and chairs to sit around until Keith is fully healed. I know he appreciates the kindness but he doesn’t say much about it. 

About fifteen minutes until we leave from our hour long meeting Kolivan joins the group, “Good to see your all back.” 

“Kolivan, you’re just in time to join our last topic.” Coran says, looking away from the weird project he’s working on with Pidge and Hunk. They put down their things and Coran ushers them to join us at the table.

“Ah, yes.” Kolivan says, sitting across from Keith and I. “I was hoping I wasn’t to late.”

“What last topic?” Hunk asks, slightly nervous.

“You both have jobs, I assume.” Allura asks.

“Yes,” We answer, not making it weird by looking at one another. I know I didn’t imagine the snicker coming from Pidge.

“We were talking and all agree that you should quit your jobs.” Kolivan states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks so much for sticking around or just coming. Comment any prompts you have and kudos are amazing.


	3. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance talk more about the plan then decide what to do.

“You WHAT?” Lance practically screams in my ear.

“We want you to spend more time patrolling the city and keeping people safe." Allura says.

“How are either of us going to make any money?” I feel Lance is aggravated, I agree that this is shocking but….

“How do you propose we make money?” I ask, taking attention away from Lance.

“We understand that you have things to pay for, so we want to offer you a job here.” Kolivan offers, “That being you want that job.”

“That's something me and Heat need to talk about before we jump in.” Lance grits out, I'm not sure what caused him to be angry.

“That's fine we can talk payment,” Kolivan starts, with a knowing smile, “if you'd like.”

“That's one thing but what are we going to do about getting in here without anyone knowing that were superheros.” I ask.

“Well we've had a few ideas but we're not sure you're going to like them, plus with Heat being out right now, that will make is difficult to put our chosen plan to action.” Coran says, like he wants to hide the plan as if he knows we won't like it. 

“Let's hear you plan and payment then we can think about it.” I say, decisively.

“Very well.” Allura agrees.

Kolivan, Allura, and Coran stated by talking about what they wanted us to do and how much we'll be paid. Let's just say that it's more than both of us are making right now. Lance didn't seem interested in the slightest at first but after awhile took more interest. The payment and the job are just to our standards. We would work out in the field as Winter Wave and Heat during the days and make sure that nothing was wrong and try to find out more about our new threat. The money part is almost more than enough to keep the apartment and spend more to get our suits fixed better and buy some much needed medical supplies. 

“What do you think?” Allura smiles, obviously hoping for a positive answer.

“That was a great offer but we should talk it over before agreeing, plus we still need to hear your thoughts on getting us into the office without the superhero thing getting in the way.” Lance says, prodding for something more than just ‘we’re not sure you're going to like them.’

“Right, please keep an open mind.” Coram asks of us before stating, “ Our option we thought would be the most effective would be too put you both thought training. To become police, then you could have the training for fighting as a superhero as well.” 

I didn't have to look at Lance to know that we are both staring with mouths hanging open, as well as Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk. 

“Well that was unexpected.” Pidge says completely shocked.

“Are you going to pay for the training also?” Lance asks.

“Yes we are.” Kolivan assures. 

“T….” Lance starts.

“Wait. How are they going to get into training without telling their identities to someone?” Hunk asks.

“We'll they can't. We would need to know but no one else does. We'll get you into training and then it's you the rest of the way.” Allura says.

“Okay…” Lance says drawing out the ay sound, “we definitely need to think about that. But thanks for your offer.”

We all stand and say our goodbyes before heading out the door. 

“How'd you get here?” Shiro asks.

“We walked.” I answer.

“What?” He asks in disbelief.

“Lance made me rest for the longest time before we left and I just sat through the hole meeting. I'm at the point I should be slowly getting back to normal activities.” I explain.

Shiro nods and walks with me and Lance to our bedroom windows, while Hunk drives Shiro's car to meet us here, Pidge riding with him.

Once in my bedroom I pull the top of my suit off and let it hang at my waist. 

“I'm impressed. At this rate you'll heal fully buy as early as next week.” Shiro says poking and prodding at the almost healed skin around the cut.

“That's good, I can start helping Lance again.” I say. 

“You'll still need to be careful of it, remember that.” Shiro insist.

“I will.” I affirm, trying to add a convincing tone.

“Get changed then come out. I think they are already roaming about the meeting.” Shiro guesses.

I nod and change once Shiro closes the door. 

I take a few extra minutes to relax my sore muscles. Scrolling through my phone finding nothing but the garbage people post about. Not that I say anything about it them but it gets annoying when they are posting about things that ridiculous or downright stupid. 

The one thing that I do enjoy is seeing our fans. 

Our superhero identities have quite a few people that like them or us. There are many Winter Wave fan pages as well as Heat. Granted our fan base is nothing huge. It's most likely that it's only the people in the cities or towns around us as well as ours.

It wasn't that long ago that Lance and I found out about this. It started when Lance had the great idea of looking is up on Instagram. There wasn't much but some. Both of us loved seeing some of the fan art and different things people posted. We even learned that they shipped us which is actually appropriate, given that we were together when we found this not long after I was injured. 

“Keith?” 

My head jerks to the door and I say “Come in.” 

Lance walks in looking relieved, I ask, “What's wrong?” 

“You didn't come out we were wondering where you were.” Lance says sitting by me. 

“Oh, sorry, I was relaxing my legs I didn't realize I was in here that long.” I apologize.

“It's fine.” Lance says, peeking at my phone, “What's so entertaining on there?”

“I'm looking through our fan pages again.” Lance smiles.

“Anything good?” he asks, looking again.

“There are a few more good fan art pieces people drew.” I say holding up the phone to show him. 

“Wow. I never thought I would ever have an actual fan page.” Lance says, smiles growing brighter as he looked through some of the better drawn photos.

“But you've wanted one.” I say, more as a statement than a fact.

“Ever since I found out about my powers I've wanted people to do all this for me and look they don't disappoint.” He says holding the phone showing a well done photo of us standing next to one another posing, ready to fight at moments notice.

“That's one of the best I've seen.” I says, looking in awe.

There's a knock on there door and Pidges voice carries through, “Can I come in or will I regret it?”

We chuckle and Lance says, “Your good, Pidge.”

She walks in and say, “ Get your lazy butts out here now we're waiting.” Then she walks out just as quick as she came in. 

“You good?” Lance asks, handing my phone back.

“Yup, let go before Pidge comes back and gets angrier.” Lane nods in agreement before standing, offering his hands.

Lance and I make our way out to the kitchen where everyone is gathered talking and laughing.

“So are you thinking about taking the offer?” Hunk asks, tapping his fingers lightly on the table.

“I'm not sure….it's a good offer but I feel like it could be dangerous telling more people about us.” Lance says, thumb running over my knuckles under the table, “ What about you?” 

“I don't know either. I love the idea of quitting at the farm, but I'm with you on the identity thing.”

“I think that you'd both benefit from taking the offer. Missing work isn't a thing anymore and the pay is good.” Shiro says, “The training will have to wait though.” 

“That's another problem.” I says, dragging my free hand over my eyes.

“Well I suggest thinking hard about this one.” Pidge says.

We all agree that we'll be at the next meeting tomorrow and that Lance and I should have an answer by then. 

“Are you for it?” Lance asks, while we're laying curled up in his bed. 

“I think so. I'm still not sure telling them is such a good idea.” I say, letting my head rest on his chest.

“I agree.” Lance says, playing with my hair, “But the good thing is that it's only a few people.”

“That's true.” I say, “How do we know to trust them?” 

“We might just have to.” Lance says, “We won't have to worry about missing work and we’ll get paid a really good amount.” 

“I want to take the offer….” I pause, “but I still need to heal fully before we can do anything. Plus we need to give our bosses notices before we can fully be rid of those jobs.”

“Your right. Don't worry about the farm, your boss will understand. I'll work up until we have to leave for training. Then we'll be able to be superheroes all the time.” Lance I know is trying to assure me that the money isn't a problem, but I know that I need to start pulling my weight better.

“Okay, I'll call the farm in the morning and talk to them.” I say.

“You're going to be okay with training?” Lance asks, burying his head in my hair.

“Yeah once I'm healed I'll be pretty much back to the way I was.” I say, picking my head up to look at Lance.

“Sounds good, I'll talk to my boss tomorrow as well.” 

"Goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight." We share a lazy kiss before fall into a peaceful sleep.  
________

Let's just say that my boss didn't take it well. I tried to talk to him civilly but he wasn't taking it. After talking for an half an hour I had to put my foot down and tell him thanks but I need to take this opportunity before it passes. Then he finally told me good luck and hung up.  
_______

 

“Keith?” Lance asks, as I hear the door close.

 

“Hey, how'd it go?” I ask meeting him by the door.

 

“I went well. They were sad I was going, but accepted it.” He said smiling.

 

“That's better than my call today.” I say.

 

Lance pulled me into a hug and let his head lay on my shoulder, “What happened.”

 

“He wasn't happy. He said that I was one of his best workers and he can't afford to lose me. He offered things and just wouldn't quit. So I told him that I have a better offer, then after that he said good luck and hung up.” I say, wrapping my arm back around him.

“I thought your boss was more understanding than that.” Lance mutters, “He was always nice on the phone.” 

“Yeah well I guess he was upset.” I say, Lance picked his head up and kissed me. 

This is something I'll never get used too. In a good way. Lance broke away and pulled me to the couch. We sat there together tangled up until it's time to go.

“Lance we really need to get up.” I say.

“Five more minutes.” He mumbles, into my chest.

“I want to stay too but let's go then we can come back.” I say.

Lance looks up at me, “We're sleeping in tomorrow.”

“You don't have work?” I ask.

“Nope.” Lance says, extra emphasis on the p.

“Okay, let's go now, then we can sleep in tomorrow.” Lance finally moves to stand and we get ready for the meeting.  
________

“Hey what did you decide?” Shiro asks, as we approach them, outside the back of the police station.

“We're going to take the job.” Lance says.

“I think that the best choice.” Pidge says, matter of factly.

“So do we.” Lance says.

“Well you should go tell them then.” Hunk say, ushering us inside.

Allura, Coran, and Kolivan are waiting for us as we arrive. 

“Hello, how are you all today?” Allura says cheery as we file in.

“We're good.” Shiro says.

“So what have you come up with?” Kolivan asks.

“We'll take your offer as long as it's just you three how know.” I say, sternly.

“We can make sure no one else knows.” Kolivan says.

“Okay,” Lance says taking of his mask, “my names Lance.”

I follow his example and pull my hood and mask off as well, “My names Keith.” 

“It nice to meet you as Keith and Lance.” Coran says, shaking our hands once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I start school tomorrow so please cut me a little slack. I'm also currently working on other Fanfics at the moment. I'll try to keep posting once a week but I can make any promises. 
> 
> I'm not sure where I want to go with the story so if you want to see anything please comment that would help a lot. 
> 
> Thanks! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


	4. Where is Heat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets called for an emergency.

“Keith remember you have to make good on your promise!” I yell as Keith walks into the bathroom.

 

“I will, gezz. Let me shower first.” Keith says, jokingly.

 

“Fine.” I fake sigh.

 

The rest of the meeting had gone just like the other but even more boring. Keith and I were able to at least be rid of the masks. We were both glad because their hot. Not more than Keith thought….in both ways.

 

There is still no activity.

 

No one trying to steal money.

 

Jewelry stores are all in tact; all inventory counted for.

 

Car and Bike shops aren’t missing even a single bottle of anything.

 

My phone rings next to me interrupting my interrupting.

 

I grab it off the coffee table and see Hunks face light up on the screen.

 

“Hey.” I answer, slightly questioning because we literally just saw one another.

 

“Hey, that man from the bank was caught on camera. He isn’t causing trouble but it’s better safe than sorry.” Hunk hurries.

 

“Thanks, I’ll fill you in when I get back.” I say, hanging up. 

 

I pull my suit on for the second time that day and bang on the bathroom door.

 

“Lance….” Keith opens the door, “What wrong?”

 

“Nothing I just have to check something Hunk thought was suspicious.” I says. I know if I say it's the guy Keith was stabbed by he would want to come. I can have him in the field he's still not in the right shape to be out there.

 

“Okay, be careful.” Keith says sternly.

 

“I will.” I promise, and peck his lips before running to my bedroom window and jump out.  
________

 

It didn't take me long to get to my destination.

 

As Hunk said there was the man but this time someone was wit him. It was a woman. She has a super suit on but she was freezing over a house so I'm not sure if the suit is actually super.

 

“Look who's finally here.” The man says, “Where's your buddy? Heat?”

 

“That's not for you to know.” I tence.

 

“Look Nyma he's getting defensive.” The man chuckles.

 

Nyma turns and giggles into her hand, “I wonder why.”

 

“You should call him here before these people freeze to death.” He threatens. 

 

Then I hear the faint cries for help and my chest squeezes. 

 

“Rolo, you know that….” Nyma starts. So that's his name. Allura and Coran are going to be excited with this information.

 

“Nyma!” Rolo shouts. 

 

“What….oh, sorry.” She turns her attention back to the house freezing another section.

 

“Stop.” I yell running towards the house. 

 

Suddenly flames erupt around me, encircling me just besides the now melted mailbox. My dream flashes thought my head and the awful images keep coming back everytime I blink.

 

“Call him or you and these people are done for.” Rolo threatens again. 

 

I reluctantly pull my phone out of my pocket and dial Keith, “Hey, what's up? Is everything okay?”

 

“Um, yeah, could you please come to 1st and 12th. We have a hostage situation and they are requesting to see you.” I explain in a professional voice.

 

“I understand I'll be there soon.” Keith replies and the call is ended?

 

“Where is he?” Rolo growls. I try to make my surroundings colder but his heat is already to hot for me to do much. When I don't answer the flames intensify, around me and are almost close enough to lick my suit. 

 

“He-he’s on his way.” I trip over my words.

 

Keith better careful. I think.

 

“How's he doing by the way? Healing nicely?” Rolo asks.

 

Nyma snorts, returning her attention to me.

 

“I wount know I haven't seen him since that.” I lie, wanting to keep the secret Keith and I live together. And definitely the fact we're dating. They would just use that to their advantage.

 

“Your partners, you should know these things.” Nyma scolds.

 

“We keep the information secret to even each order.” I lie again, which is a pretty big lie knowing that we share everything together.

 

“That's good to know.” Rolo says, looking in deep in thought. About what I have no clue.

 

“You!” A surprised voice sounds behind me.

 

I whip round to see Heat standing out of breath and pointing to Rolo. 

 

“Me.” Rolo teases, “How are you Heat? It's been a while.” 

 

Keith throws a ball of flames aimed at Rolo. He deflected it easily and laughs, “I've weakened you quite a bit didn't I?”

 

“Let him and the people go.” Keith shouts.

 

“You know that's not how this works.” Rolo says, “You know we want something.”

 

“What?” Keith jabs.

 

“Both of you come with us.” Rolo proposes, “You would make great additions to the team.” 

 

“Who's team?”

 

“That confidential.” Nyma adds.

 

Keith looks over to me silently asking for a way out of this coming up with nothing.

 

“Nyma, ice.” I mouth, hoping neither Nyma or Rolo caught onto what I was proposing.

 

Keith seems to understand but is slow to react. He hesitates but through flames at Nyma who is caught of gaurd. Rolo looks absolutely livid and throws fire back at Keith who ducks out of the way falling to the ground in exhaustion.

 

The flames are still high around me but I jump through them to pumped up on adrenaline to feel the hot flames. I make it to Keih just in time to stop the flames with and ice blast. They both evaporate in the middle where they meet.

 

“Nyma! Go!” Rolo yells, back in away careful not to turn away me. 

 

Once they are both out of sight, I pick up Keith and lug him to the site of the the house and prop him up against the side, “Keith are you good to melt the ice on the door.”

 

“Yeah.” He reaches up and sets his hand on the door knob melting the ice around it and freeing the lock from being jammed.

 

“I'll be right back don't you think about following me or moving at all.” I over protect.

 

“Just go, I'll be fine.” Keith says, obviously tired.

 

I push the door open and see something I wasn't prepared for.  
A family of three with frostbite and most likely hypothermia.

 

“Hey, can you tell me your names please?” I ask, slowly approaching the family.

 

“I'm Ben.” The man says.

 

“I'm Witer Wave.” I say calmly, “ I'm going to call for help okay?”

 

They nod and pull each other back into their huddle.  
________

 

“What!?!” Allura shouts.

 

“Yeah, this girl named Nyma was with the man we put away named Rolo.” I explain again, “She froze the house and gave three frostbite and hypothermia. They're going to be fine but it was pretty bad.”

 

“Well we have a name to a face now so that's good.” Coran says.

 

“Yeah, but they also said that we'd be a good part of the team they're apparently working for.”

 

“Do you know what team?” Kolivan says, he's so far been sitting there saying and doing nothing but observing. 

 

“No they said that that was confidential.” I explain.

 

Just then Shiro pretty much bursts into the room, “Where's Keith?” 

 

“He's at home hopefully sleeping.” I say, “You should probably check on him.”

 

Shiro nods and make his way quickly back out of the room. When Hunk and Pidge come in. We fill them in on what happens and they put thing away to work on tomorrow. We leave after that and plan on meeting tomorrow sometime to talk things over.  
________

 

“How is he?” I ask Shiro as I'm coming out of the bathroom. Once I got home Shiro was tending to Keith and asking a lot of questions, so I decided to take a shower first.

 

“He's fine, but I want him to take it easy tomorrow.” Shiro explains.

 

“Okay, I'll make sure to keep him calm. But for a little while we need to get together to talk about what happened today and see what we can do.”

 

“Okay, I have to work tomorrow can you fill me in at the meeting at the station?” Shiro request.

 

“Yeah, no problem.” I say, “Have a goodnight or morning probably with how late it is.”

 

“You too, Lance.”

 

Walking into Keith's room and seeing him look like he's just run a mile with no water or food hits me in the gut like nothing else.

 

“Lance?” Keith whispers.

 

I cringe at his slightly pained voice, “Yeah, I'm here. Do you need something?” 

 

“No.” He says opening his eyes a little to peer up at me, “Come here so I can make good on my promise.” 

 

I pull the sheets back and crawl underneath them and snuggle up to Keith who hum and relaxes into my chest.

 

“Don't do that again. I was scared for you.” I say lightly pushing my nose into his head.

 

“‘M sorry.” He slurs.

 

“It's okay just don't do it again.” I say.

 

“Night.” 

 

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks!!!! 
> 
> I didn't have time to edit I will soon. If there is anything please tell me I would love to fix it.
> 
> Prompts, comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


	5. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lazy morning, maybe with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, things are getting extremely crazy right now.

I woke up at noon.

That's crazy for me. I always wake up early. I like waking up early. But I do understand that I kind of was stupid yesterday when I over worked myself.

Lance shifted next to me still asleep. I'm not surprised he worked and we had the meeting, and the mission. That takes a lot out of a person. 

I know people think that for Winter Wave and Heat everything is super cool hero stuff but its not most of the time were just watching and being pasient. Never looking for trouble.

It usually has a easy time finding us. Lance and I have fought together longer than both of is knew, but we worked well even if Lance had the fake rivalry thing going. 

Now that I'm healing faster in starting to get antsy. It's hard sitting around when you know you have job to do, that someone else is having to do for you. Lance has put in a lot of effort into keeping us feed and keeping a roof over not only his head but mine as well. 

I want to give back to him. Give him a well earned break from working his butt of to support me. I want to support him him for a while and pay back what he has give, but I know he won't stand for that.

Lance shifts again pushing his face futher into my chest making a warm feeling flutter in my stomach. I wrap my arms around him and stroke his back lightly careful not to wake him. But he wakes up anyway. "Hey." He mumbles, rubbing his forehead into my stomach. "Hey, sleep well?" I ask. "Mmhmm...." He hums, lifting his head to look at me, "You feelin' better?" "Yeah, much better than yesterday." I convince. "Good." He says, shifting yet again to press his lips lazly into mine. Slow, sweet a lazy, just how Lance wanted this morning to go. I humm just before he pulls away making a ridiculously sounding smak. Lance smiles at me, and I know he knows just how much he deserves the over dramatic eye roll I give him. "What's on the agenda today?" I ask, promising myself to make it as relaxing for him after all that has happened to us. "What ever we decide to do." He answers, "My vote is to just spend a day watching Netflix." "I'm good with what ever." I say kissing his head as I move to sit up. Still slightly dizy, I note. "Keith?" Lance asks, slipping his arm around my waist. "I'm fine." I smile as he also sits. About a half an hour later Lance and I are curled up watching Netflix when unsurprisingly bout our phones ring. We each head to our room so we can hear, "Shiro what's up?" "I know this is yours and Lance's 'lazy day', as he told me but there is trouble and your both needed." Shiro informed. "Detailes?" I told you, trouble has no problem finding us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the short chapter, the next should be longer.


	6. Getting There With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith go to where a unordinary message is being announced publicly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. I wasn't planning on finishing this story but I got an amazing comment form someone (Thanks again for that) so here it is.

Much to my protest Keith is coming with me to the police station to watch someone who has announced they were making an announcement. An announcement that involved Heat and Winter Wave.

I know Keith is healing wonderfully, but I still worry. The nightmare images won't give up their place in the back of my head. I try my best to tune them out but nothing is working. Seeing Keith alive and well is the best way to feel at ease, anything else is garbage compared.

Going through something tramictic with someone can pull you closer together or push you futher apart. Keith and I have been insperable and we know that. Any free time we get it is dedicated to the other. PTSD can really put a dampper on things that keep us away form each other. And the worst part is that all the missions and the new threat has been pushing us to the point of physical exhaustion. Mentally as well.

"Lance, the man is starting." Keith's voice cuts through my thoughts that kept me trapped.

I focuse my attention to the T.V. screen in the police station. (I have no idea why we are watching, and not out there trying to apprehend this crazy man.) On the T.V. there is a man, bulky and tall, is standing on a platform. Behind him is Rolo and Nyma, lips pulled into a smug smirk, and another unrecognized woman. All were masked. There were police there sorunding them but none seemed to even notice their presence. 

The man raised his hand efficiently silencing the city square. His voice booming out, "I am Zarkon, Emptor of a league of superhumans. We ask that you turn over your superheroes Heat and Winter Wave to us. This will spare you lives. Until then we will be have city raids. No one will know when, at what time, or how many will be killed. So I will give you two months to find and turn over your masked superhuman protectors." 

With that Zarkon and his band of evil superhuman vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short but I'm going ease back into writing again.


	7. Getting There With You II

“Th-they just....gone.” Lance stuttered out not comprehending what just happened.

“Coran. Allura. Take the team, and try to gather any possible information that might have been left behind.” Kolivan ordered. Allura and Coran sped out of the room.

“Kolivan we need to get out there.”

“Keith, you are not going anywhere.” Lance says matter of factly, “Not until you’ve healed all the way. It is way to risky for you to go out again.”

“La-“ I start, but cut off by Kolivan.

“He is right, if you injure yourself further there will be consequences that could cost people’s lives.”

Kolivan was right. I’m getting sick of I sitting and doing nothing about Zarkon who is now proving to be a pretty big threat. A threat that could cost more than me hurting myself further. I know it will be worse without me in the fight at all and that is the only thing that is keeping me from helping Lance. 

“Allura and Coran are going to gather what they can and then we are going to put some pieces together.” Kolivan said, “Go home and rest while you can. We’ll inform you when there is work to be done by you two.”

________

“Lance, what are you doing?” I ask as he is currently standing on the couch yelling ‘no’ at the t.v.

“I can’t believe that just happened!” He yells. I walk further into the living room and realize that he is watching something that I don’t recognize.

He goes into a detailed explanation about people making stupid choices and then suffering form it without learning a thing. I honestly have no idea what he is talking about.

“Okay, then. Why don’t we watch something that doesn’t make you jump on the chouch?” I ask.

“What’ll it be?” He asks stepping down from the cushions.

“You can choose.” I say sitting next to him.

Lance flips from channel to channel nothing piping out to either of us.

“How are you feeling?” Ha asks, eyes stilled trained on the t.v.

“Fine.” I say, unconvincing to myself.

“I nothing is wrong physically what is going on up there?” Lance points to my head.

“Just thinking about today.” I answer, truthfully.

“Are you upset that I said you couldn’t go out?” He asks trimming towards me.

“No, I just want to be healed and back to helping people.” I say. “There is also a lot to do to get into the police force, that I can’t do until I’m healed.”

“Keith none of this is your fault. Us waiting to get training is a good thing, we can focus on Zarkon and take care of that problem first.”

“You should take the training without me.” I say, looking to my feet.

“No, Keith, I’m going to wait for you, okay? I want to do this with you I don’t want you to get on yourself anymore.” Lance says sternly.

I nod. We both know that won’t be the end of it but for now that is enough.

“We'll get there together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Any mistakes please leave in the comments so I can fix them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for waiting and coming back to read. I'm sorry this story might take longer to update since school is coming and I'm getting busier. Please bear with me. 
> 
> Again if anything is wrong spelling or otherwise please comment. I'm still open for prompts.


End file.
